So You Think You Can Beat Evangeline!
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Do you have what it takes to defeat Evangeline A.K. McDowell? Then if you're brave! If you're bold! If you think you can defeat the Dark Evangel! Then come! Review! And let your battle begin!
1. Will you Challenge Evangeline?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or its characters. **

**So You Think You Can Beat Evangeline?!**

It's almost evening, and I have just arrived at Mahora Academy. I walk a ways from the school building, to a small cottage not too far away. I knock at the door, and the little vampire-mage, Evangeline A.K. McDowell answers it.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"I want you to help me with something!" I answer.

"Like?"

"Oh, a challenge sort of thing. It's more of a game really. Come on! You'd like helping with this!"

Evangeline sighed. "Look, I already thanked you for saving me that time. Do I really owe this favor to you?"

"Well," I said, thinking about it. "Yes. You do. And besides! You'll like this!"

She groans. "I doubt it."

"You get lots of blood!," I said, hoping that would tempt her into helping. She seemed to become interested. Then I handed her a vile filled with a blue potion. "Drink that, and you'll gain all of your powers back for the remainder of this challenge."

"All of my powers?" Evangeline asked. I nodded. "And I get blood? Lots and lots of blood?" I wasn't too sure about that, but I still nodded. She instantly drank the potion. "Okay! So now what?"

"Well," I said. "You'll go about your normal daily life. However, when someone reviews and challenges you, you'll fight them. If you win… well, that's when you get the blood. But if they win, then they have proved that they're strong enough to beat you."

"HA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" Evangeline yelled like a maniac. "I AM THE DARK EVANGEL! Come at me only if you wish to meet your doom!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!!"

"O-kay," I said, taking a step back from her. "Now it's time to explain to everyone how this is going to work. I've written a note, and am now putting it up for everyone to see for a moment. Alright Eva?"

"Whatever," Evangeline said. "As long as I'm getting blood out of this, I don't care what you do."

**Note-Hey, Pokepal Karai Natsume here. This is going to be a new challenge/game sort of thing. **

**Here's how it works. **

**You review and tell me how you would go up against Evangeline A.K. McDowell. And we'll see if it works out... Or not. (Sorry, I don't guarantee that anyone will survive. But if your game plan's good enough, then maybe you'll be lucky.) **

**You can use any weapon, or magic spell against her.**

**Leaks and Green Onions are not allowed. Neither is Negi Springfield (come on people, that's just cheating.) **

**You may also bring one character from another anime to help you if you don't want to go it solo. Though, since I may not know the anime, be sure to describe the other character a bit. I'll need to know a general battle plan that you will use as well.**

**Ex. I'm gonna hide behind the bush, and ambush her when she walks by!**

**If you want a friend to help you, describe the friend, their personality, and the weapons they plan to use. **

**Remember, during this entire game, Evangeline is going to be going about her normal activities. Meaning, you can pick any time and place to mount an attack against her. Even while she's in class. Think about your strategy carefully.**

*takes note down.*

"Okay, that's the end of the note," I said, looking towards Evangeline. "Evangeline, there's already one challenge here for you from my friend Sapphire to kick things off. Are you up for this?"

"Whatever," Evangeline said.

"Alright. We'll start this challenge tomorrow."

* * *

The Next Day:

Sapphire arrives at Evangeline's house bright and early to start the challenge. She walks up to the door, shaking like a leaf, without a single weapon in her hand. "Wh-why did I let Karai talk me into this? I never agreed to fight Evangeline!"

I stay back, and watch her from a distance, amused. Seriously, I can't believe that I actually managed to talk her into this. She knocks, and Chachamaru answers.

"Ah. You must be Sapphire-san," Chachamaru said, bowing. "The Master has advised me to keep all of you 'yahoos' away until it is time for her to go to class. She seldom awakens at five in the morning."

"Ah! That's no fun," I yelled, jumping out of the bushes I was hiding in and running up to Chachamaru. "Let Sapphire wait inside then!"

"I…don't suppose that could hurt anything," Chachamaru said, stepping aside and letting Sapphire in. I come inside too, just to watch what happens.

"Please do not touch anything," Chachamaru said, walking towards another room. "I shall return to sleep mode until it is time to awaken the Master."

"S-so now what?" Sapphire asked, turning to me. I just sit down in a nearby chair.

"I don't know. It's your challenge. I'm not allowed to interfere. I'm only along this ride for moral support. Well, kinda. I don't think you stand a chance against Evangeline unarmed."

"Oh, real supportive," Sapphire said, the sarcasm noticeable in her voice. "Can I just back out of this now?! I'm doomed!"

"Oh, you're not doomed…"

She glares at me.

"Well, okay, maybe you are doomed."

"Aaahh… I don't know what to do!" Sapphire said, beginning to pace around the room. "I don't have any weapons! I don't have a thing!" As she's walking, she doesn't notice a small table in front of her and walks right into it, causing three glasses of liquid that were sitting on it to fall to the ground and break. "W-what was that?"

I walked over and picked up a piece of one of the containers. There was a label on it reading, 'Growth formula 1. Tested-works.' "Oh no…," I said, realizing now what Sapphire had done. "You're dead!"

"What? Why?!," She asked, panic beginning to rise up in her voice. I show her the bottle, and she instantly realizes it as well. " Oh I'm doomed. Please Karai! Can we call this off now?"

I think about it for a moment. " Nope. This just makes it all the more fun." I get an odd, evil smile as I sit back in the chair, and wait for the action to begin.

" I at least have to try and hide!," Sapphire yelled, running for a hiding spot. She found a place behind Eva's sofa.

It wasn't long before Chachamaru re-entered the room to announce that Evangeline was awake. Moment's later, the vampire mage came out of her room, to find me sitting in one of her chairs. " And what are you doing here this early?"

" Sapphire's challenge, remember?" I asked.

" Oh, yes, that..," She said, looking around. " Well alright, where is the girl?"

" Hiding," I answered.

" Why? Doesn't she want to fight me?"

" Um…," I said, looking towards the broken containers on the floor that I ' forgot' to clean up. "Er.." Evangeline caught site of what I was looking at, and then became furious.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!"

" I didn't," I said. " That's why Sapphire's hiding. Seriously Eva, if I did that, I would be hiding at this point too. Maybe."

Evangeline looked around the room. " She's hiding here, yes? In my house?" I nodded.

" She's dead…" Evangeline ran around the room, looking behind things and under things, until she finally spotted Sapphire behind the couch. Noting the completely ticked off look on Eva's face, Sapphire ran for it.

" Wait! You have to fight her!," I called.

" No I don't!," She yelled back at me. " You talked me into this! I don't have to do a thing!" Still wanting to see what happened, I ran after Sapphire and Evangeline. Sapphire had made her way to Evangeline's bedroom, and had somehow managed to lock herself in the closet.

" This is going to be too easy," Evangeline said to herself, breaking down the closet door. She then grabbed Sapphire by the shirt and dragged her forward. " You're pathetic. Didn't even put up a fight."

Sapphire then quickly mumbled something, and a sudden force of energy knocked Evangeline away from her.

" What'd you do?," I asked.

" I put up a magical barrier.," Sapphire said, a nervous smile crossing her face. " Now Evangeline can't get to me."

" Oh I can't?," Evangeline asked. Then she just vanished.

" Oh crud!," Sapphire said, looking to see Evangeline standing right behind her. " H-how did you…?"

" Your force field was weak. I transported inside of it. Heh."

" Eeep!," Sapphire cried, putting down the force field and once again running for her life, causing me to follow.

" I am so doomed!," Sapphire yelled as she ran out of the house with Eva and I following.

" You might as well give up.," Evangeline said as she walked out of the house. " You can't escape."

Sapphire turned. " Fine then. I'll just have to beat you!"

" With what?," Evangeline asked.

" Err…," Sapphire said, digging in her pocket. " Found it!" She pulled out a red and white ball containing a Pokemon inside. " This!" She released a small round pink Pokemon from it, known as Jigglypuff.

Evangeline just stared at it blankly. " You're kidding. That thing? You honestly expect to defeat me with that?!"

" Uh… would this count as animal abuse?," I asked, looking through some legal looking documents that I have no idea how I obtained.

" Sing!," Sapphire commanded.

" Oh no," I said, getting some earplugs from my pocket and putting them in.

Evangeline started laughing. " Hahahaha! What's it supposed to do? Sing me into defeat! Hahahaha!"

Then the Jigglypuff began to sing. Sapphire now had a somewhat confident look on her face, as she watched Eva's eyes begin to close.

" Oh wow, it's working," I said to myself. " That was unexpected."

Eva's eyes fully closed and she fell to the ground.

" HA!," Sapphire yelled, jumping up and down triumphantly. " I did it! I won! I beat the Dark Evangel!"

" Not just yet." Sapphire turned to see Evangeline standing right behind her.

" How did…,"

" My vampiric barrier could block out the attack." She then grabbed Sapphire and dragged her closer. " And now, I'll take your blood."

She was about to bite Sapphire on the neck when Sapphire called out, " Transform!"

Evangeline looked up to see who Sapphire was talking to, and noticed another Evangeline standing in front of them.

" You'd best let go of my Master," The other Evangeline said. She then fired 7 arrows of Darkness at Evangeline. Evangeline dropped Sapphire and jumped out of the way, and then stared at the imposter.

" Who are you?," Eva asked it.

" I am you," The other Evangeline answered. " My Master has commanded it."

" Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?!," Evangeline demanded.

" That I am now you.," The other Eva said. " And I shall fight you."

Sapphire ran over to me while they talked. " Listen, I don't care about this challenge thing anymore! All I wanna do is get outta here now!" She then handed me two Pokeballs. " Here, there's the Jigglypuff I borrowed, and the Pokeball for my Ditto that's fighting out there." With that, she ran off.

" Wait!," I yelled. " You could win this! Come back!" It was too late though, she was going so fast that she'd probably already left the grounds of Mahora Academy all together.

I looked to the two Evangeline that were fighting each other. They were throwing one spell after another, and neither seemed to notice Sapphire had left. I sighed. " Oh well. I guess we should get started with the real challenges now." I then stepped onto the battlefield. " Hey, you two. It's over. Sapphire's gone."

Both of them stop and turn to me. " Sapphire's gone?," One of them asked.

" Yes," I answered.

" Really?," The other asked.

I sighed, and once again answered, " Yes."

" Hmm..," one of them said. " I believe I was promised some blood out of this." She turned to the other Evangeline. " I don't suppose you've ever really had a drink of blood before?"

The other Evangeline exposed her fangs. " No, but I suppose in the form of you I would quite like it."

Then they both start coming towards me.

" Oh no…," I say to myself. " Y-you guys… there will probably be some blood for you later… you know, after we get more challenges in." Noticing that they haven't stopped coming towards me, I then turn and begin to run for my life.

End?!!

**So, that was Sapphire's challenge. We actually talked this over on the phone, and I was only in it for moral support. (Meaning I was the one friend who was supposed to be helping her, but since I set the whole thing up, well, not so much.) So, now that Sapphire's um, not-so-official challenge is out of the way-start reviewing and sending in yours. **

**Remember, not all are guaranteed to survive. (Though if you end up not surviving, you can appear in other chapters as one of Evangeline's minions if you want to. Or a ghost character, like Sayo.) Think carefully about your battle plan.**

**Now- If you're brave enough! If you're bold enough! If you think you can beat Evangeline! Start sending in those reviews, and let's get this thing started! **


	2. Prepare to be Destroyed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or its characters. **

It's night. The full moon has just arisen in the sky. Evangeline's house is quiet. I walk up to her door, with a letter in my hand. "Alright. It looks like we've got a challenge here from Lord Destroyer, son of the Demon Queen Lilith. He should be here soon. Though, I think that for battles, it's best to make sure your opponent is as ticked off as possible before starting."

I then write something on a slip of paper, and slip it under Evangeline's door. "Okay, I'm going to get out of the way now, and we'll let this challenge commence."

After a few moments, Lord Destroyer walks up to Evangeline's door. He was extremely confident about this upcoming battle, certain that he would emerge the victor. Tonight, and over the course of the next few, he would be stronger than ever. He saw no way for Evangeline to even stand a chance against him. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer it.

When Evangeline opened the door, she was holding a slip of paper in her hands, paying more attention to that then her visitor. Then she finally looked up at him. "Are you Lord Destroyer? The same guy who insulted me on the other fics?!!"

"Yes." He answered. "And I am here to cha…"

"You called me a short twerpy shrimp?! What is it with the name calling?" Evangeline asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice as she showed him the slip of paper. It said, 'Hey Evangeline! Guess what! Lord Destroyer says you're a short twerpy shrimp!'

"Does that make you mad?" Destroyer asked. "If someone hadn't given you a note saying that, then I would've said it to your face anyways. There's no way you can beat me. Understand? So maybe you're the one who should give up, even before this fight starts."

Evangeline was now red with rage. "Is that what you think? Just who do you think I am? I'm the Dark Evangel! Feared in this world and the Magical World! It's you who should quit."

"You really think I care?" Destroyer asked. "Let's just get on with this."

"You seem rather confident," Evangeline said, raising one hand toward the sky. "I bet that changes once you're dead." She then began to chant one of her most powerful spells. A spell that she had used to kill many before. "To sumbolaion diakonētō moi, hē krustallinē basileia! Epigenēthētō, taiōnion erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!"

The temperature around the two had dropped significantly while Evangeline was reciting her spell. It was something far below freezing. Normally, if the spell was executed right, the opponent would be trapped in a pillar of ice, and then break apart. Evangeline watched Destroyer closely. Nothing had happened to him. Nothing at all.

"Why didn't that work?!," She asked, confused. She'd never had that spell fail on her before. And she was certain that she'd chanted right.

" I can neutralize magic, just like Kagurazaka-san can.," Destroyer answered. " Meaning, that your magic won't work on me."

" Damn it," Evangeline murmured. " It'd figure I'd get a challenge from a Magic Canceller." Then she disappeared. Destroyer looked behind him, expecting her to appear there in an attempted surprise attack. She wasn't there though. He looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere, nor could he sense her presence.

" Did she, leave?," He asked himself. " Have I…won?"

" I'm not one to run," Evangeline's voice echoed around him.

Destroyer looked around himself again, trying to find Evangeline someplace, and concentrating hard to sense her presence. He couldn't though. He laughed at that slightly. _I'm the son of the Demon Queen, and King of the Wolves. I'm a trained Jedi. I can turn into a machine and I'm a mage for crying out loud and I still can't sense a stupid little vampire girl!_

Suddenly, Destroyer was interrupted from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his wrist. He looked to see that the main vein in his right wrist was cut and spurting blood. He then noticed Evangeline standing in front of him. " If I can't kill you using magic, I supposed I'll have to resort to more mundane tactics now, won't I?"

" Nice try," Destroyer said, his entire body suddenly becoming robotic. " I can't be defeated!"

" So, you're really a robot?," Evangeline asked.

" If I want to be," Destroyer answered. " And in this form, the wound you gave me can completely heal in an instant!"

" Well, if that's the way you want to play…," Evangeline said, looking over her shoulder. " Now." Chachamaru seemed to appear out of nowhere as she ran at Destroyer with an almost blinding speed. A second before she could hit him, Destroyer jumped out of the way.

" You're a coward Evangeline. Having to have your robot fight you battles for you."

" Well," Evangeline said. " It said nowhere in the rules that I couldn't have help."

Chachamaru then began firing several missiles at Destroyer. Destroyer dodged them, and then ran at Chachamaru while reciting a spell. "Frost spirits, by divine right of wolves of northern polar region, let loose your justice, blizzard fury!" Chachamaru attempted to dodge the attack, but she wasn't fast enough. When she was hit, her entire body became encased in ice, and she fell to the ground, her systems quickly losing power.

Destroyer then turned to Evangeline. " I'm here to fight you, not your puppet."

" Have it your way.," Evangeline said, disappearing once again.

" Coward," He muttered as he once again waited for her to strike. Even in his robot form, he couldn't sense at all where the vampire-mage was.

***

Mahora Academy- Nodoka's room.

Nodoka Miyazaki was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was alone in the room, and was quite happy that nothing could distract her at the moment. She'd happened to be reading a romance novel, where the main character fell in love with a nice, shy, quiet girl that had a crush on him for a while.

" Miyazaki."

Nodoka jumped at the sound of the voice, and then turned to see Evangeline right there beside her. " O-oh! H-hello E…"

" Quiet. You're coming with me, got it?"

" But.. wh-why?," Nodoka asked.

" Because I need your help," Evangeline said, grabbing Nodoka by the arm and then dragging her out of the room.

*** Engineering Lab

Satomi Hakase had just finished writing a report on what would happen if her robots went out of control and tried to take over the world. She found that such a situation would be quite fascinating, but was no at all tempted to actually invoke that outcome.

" Hakase, come on."

" Evangeline?," Satomi asked, turning to see the vampire girl standing there with Nodoka in her grasp. " What in the world are you…?"

" Don't ask. Just come on," Evangeline said, also grabbing Satomi. Then, she once again disappeared.

***Back to where Destroyer is becoming annoyed of waiting.

Evangeline reappeared a few feet away from Destroyer, with Nodoka and Satomi at her sides. Evangeline pointed to the frozen Chachamaru. " Satomi. Do something about her." Then she turned to Nodoka. " We're in the middle of a battle. I suppose you know what to do?"

" Um.. I, I think so," Nodoka said nervously.

" HEY!," Destroyer said, becoming even more annoyed. " That's cheating!"

" Well, well," Evangeline said. " No one said that I couldn't have help, now did they? And besides, I'm an evil mage. Did you actually expect me to play by the rules?"

" Heh. Well, let's see how you handle this!," With that, he began to shoot bullets of Holy Water at Evangeline. Normally she could dodge a bullet, but these were coming on far too fast. When they hit her, the effect was like that of a paintball hitting someone. When he stopped firing, Evangeline was on the ground, and soaking wet. She got up shakily, and stared at Destroyer. He seemed surprised to actually see her get up.

" What is wrong with you?!," Evangeline asked, now extremely ticked. " I walk in the light of day, I wear a damn cross for crying out loud, and you try to harm me with one of the most obvious kill a vampire tactics?! Holy Water?! I mean come on!"

" Gah! Well fine then freak!," Destroyer yelled. " Take this!" With that, he began to chant another spell. "Fire spirits, take form of swords, and rain down from above, meteor swords!" At that, dozens of flaming swords poured down from the sky, each seeming to dissolve when it hit the ground. However, one target hit with such an attack, would be injured severely.

" Evangeline! You need the Aqua Hammer to counter!," Nodoka yelled, jumping out of the way of three swords that were coming at her. She was now reading out of a book that was levitating before her.

" Gah. That artifact," Destroyer said to himself. " As long as she's got that, she'll always know my next move!"

Evangeline jumped out of the way of a few of the Meteor Swords, and raised her hands to the air. " Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Mallus Aquilonis!" A barrier of water formed above Evangeline, Satomi, Nodoka, and Chachamaru, protecting them from the remainder of Destroyer's attack.

Destroyer sighed. " Well, looks like I'm going to have to start getting serious here. Though, first, that artifact needs to go! Frost spirits, take form of spears, fly forth and impale mine foe, comet spear!" A spear of ice shot forward at Nodoka's book.

" Oh damn it," Evangeline said to herself. She pushed a frightened and un-moving Nodoka to the ground, but the spear changed direction and still managed to hit the book. Nodoka let it go and ran behind Satomi, who was now using a super high-tech blow dryer to defrost Chachamaru.

Nodoka's book became encased in ice, and then changed back into her Pactio Card. The card floated up into the air, and then, broke into several pieces.

" You destroyed her Pactio," Evangeline said to Destroyer. " It takes quite a bit of power to accomplish something like that."

" That was a weak spell kid," Destroyer said. " And now, it's time to go hard core!"

" Whatever," Evangeline said, rolling her eyes. " Miyazaki, go see Negi about renewing that Pactio. You shouldn't be on the battlefield without that artifact."

" But, you're the one who brought me here!," Nodoka stated.

" I don't care. Just go."

" O-okay," Nodoka said, running back towards the girl's dorm.

" Show me what you've got then," Evangeline said.

" Fine then. You asked for it."

He then began firing several missiles at Evangeline, certain that there was no way she could dodge all of them.

" Idiot," Evangeline said, disappearing again.

_She always runs and hides…_, Destroyer thought to himself. _Is she really this much of a coward? _

He stood and waited for her to reappear somewhere once again. Then he felt something sparking in his shoulders. He looked to see that his right and left arms had been severed, and the wires that ran through them were sparking like crazy.

_I didn't even feel that…_, He thought. He then transformed back to human from his robotic from, his arms reattaching as he did. _So that's her game. Evasiveness…_

Evangeline was now up in a tree right beside Destroyer looking down at him. She pondered the situation. _I can't use spells against him. Supposing now I could actually deal damage to him, he could just transform again. Then the effort would be a waste. Without Miyazaki here, I can't tell what his next move is either. I'll have to strike, and not give him one second of time to recover. If that doesn't work… there's either Chachamaru, or Plan B. _

She then jumped down at Destroyer from being, and began to pummel him with close range Aikido attacks. None of which, seemed to be having any effect. _Damn it! This isn't working! _

As Evangeline kept hitting, Destroyer chanted as spell. "Fire spirits, by righteous rage of dragon demon wrath, unleash your might, fire fury!" Upon hearing it, Evangeline tried to jump out of the way, but ended up still getting blasted by the attack. She'd sustained a few sever burns.

_Still, even if I can't use my magic against him, I can't be beaten that easily. _Evangeline quickly healed her injuries, and then jumped out of the way of an ice arrow attack Destroyer had fired at her during her recovery. She looked over to Chachamaru, who still hadn't been totally defrosted yet. _That won't work either. _

Destroyer fired a blast of fire from his hand at Evangeline. This time she was able to jump out of the way of the attack. _He can deflect offensive spells. So that's no good. Close range attacks don't seem to be working either. _

Destroyer then created two crescent blades of chi and came at Eva with an incredible speed that not even she herself could believe. She tried to dodge his attack, but ended up getting slashed several times. She fell to the ground, her body covered in deep slash marks. While she was down, Destroyer concentrated some of his chi and Force energy into one of his hands, and powerful magic into the other. He then combined them to create a more powerful variation of the Kankaho Technique.

Destroyer then cupped his hands together sideways, and began building up energy between them.

Evangeline had lost quite a bit of blood, but she had managed to heal herself. She stood up, still not seeming to have fully recovered from Destroyer's last attack. At that moment, Destroyer unleashed his most powerful attack against her. The Super Nova Blast. Evangeline had no time to evade it. The extremely powerful blast of energy hit her full force.

" Wow," Satomi said, looking away from Chachamaru for a moment.

Just then, Chachamaru's eyes snapped open. " Master!" She tried to get up, but Satomi forced her down.

" No! You're not completely repaired yet!"

Evangeline lay on the ground, now completely unconscious. She is covered in blood.

" Master!," Chachamaru yelled again, knocking Satomi away from her and running to Evangeline. It was hard to detect any vital signs coming from her, and if she were human, that attack would have surely killed her. " She needs blood. Satomi, do something."

" Alright," Satomi said, managing to lift Evangeline onto her shoulders and get her to the nurse, and some of the other magic teachers.

Chachamaru turned to Destroyer. " I commend you for dealing so much damage to Master. Now I must destroy you." Chachamaru runs at him, ready to blast him with her laser when I, Karai, run in front of her.

" It's over Chachamaru." I say to her. Then I turn to Lord Destroyer. " Congratulations Lord Destroyer! You have defeated the Dark Evangel! Our first chapter, and we already have a victor! Good strategies."

" I apologize for trying to attack you after the match," Chachamaru said, bowing. " It was uncalled for."

*Later…after Evangeline has been healed by the medical staff and other magical teachers, and Chachamaru is fully repaired…

There are people of the media standing around Lord Destroyer. Ahead of all of them is Kazumi, who has decided to play interviewer. " So, Lord Destroyer, how does it feel to beat the infamous Dark Evangel?"

" You make it seem like such a big feat," Destroyer said. " I mean, I knew I was gonna be able to beat that shrimp!"

" I see," Kazumi said. " Do you think that the outcome would have been different if you didn't have your magic?"

" Even without that, I still could have beaten her with one hand tied behind my back.," Destroyer replied.

" Well, there's confidence for ya," Kazumi said. " And now, we have some commemorative items for you in honor of your feat!"

I come through the crowd carrying the stuff. I hand Destroyer a shirt that says, 'I have defeated Dark Evangeline!', a pin saying 'I won!', and a gold trophy with Destroyer's name written on it. After giving Destroyer the items, I turn to Kazumi. " Asakura-san. Are we going to give that stuff to everyone who survives?"

" Probably, why?," Kazumi asked.

" How can we afford that stuff? This isn't a high budget fic, is it?," I ask.

" Oh? Well then you might end up owing people some money after this is all through…," Kazumi said, starting to walk away. Then Evangeline comes up beside her, and hands her something.

" What's this?," Kazumi asked.

Evangeline whispered to her what it was for, then she came back up to Destroyer. " Um, it looks like we have something else for you. Here." She hands him a piece of candy. " Sorry. We would've given you a full bag of candy, if we had more money in our budget."

Destroyer accepts the candy from her and eats it. " Well, this has been fun. Now I should be on my way!"

Just as he starts to leave, he falls unconscious to the ground.

" What happened?!," I ask.

" I can't believe that worked.," Evangeline said, staring at Destroyer.

Kazumi took a step back from Destroyer. " That candy… was poisonous, wasn't it?" Evangeline nodded. Kazumi looked around, panicked, and shouted. " We need a medic team here fast!"

As the medics arrived and took Destroyer to be healed, Evangeline smiled. " Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

END?!

And that concludes Lord Destroyer's challenge! Congratulations on defeating the Dark Evangel! And don't worry about the way that ended. You survived, Lord Destroyer, and it still counts as you defeating Evangeline, even if she did get a little bit of revenge.

But will our second Challenger be able to best Eva as well? You'll have to keep reading to find out! And remember, if you think you've got what it takes to defeat Evangeline as well, review and challenge her. Maybe you'll be able to defeat her as well, and maybe not. Keep in mind that not everyone is guaranteed to survive. Plan your strategy carefully!


	3. Classroom Assault!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or its characters. **

I walk up to Evangeline's house and put on an Energy Shield Amplifier that was given to me by **Vastler75**, author of **Negima! Truth and/or Dare**, which I recommend to the readers and challengers of this fic. This would allow me to get closer to the action without getting hurt. "Hello! And welcome to So You Think You Can Beat Evangeline! The only game show where your life is well, REALLY on the line! So let's get started with our next challenge shall…." At that moment, Negi comes up and whispers something into my ear. "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!"

"W…well," Negi said, backing away. "Master said something to me about visiting the hospital and…"

"The hospital?" I ask, somewhat confused. "Why would she want to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know…," Negi said. "Before training she checked her mail. She'd received a package from someone. Then she got that really scary smile and told me that training was cancelled."

"That's odd… but why would she… wait! Lord Destroyer was admitted to the hospital during the last challenge! She couldn't possibly be going to see him, could she?"

"I really don't know," Negi said.

"Well, I'm going to go over there and…"

"No need to!" Kazumi said, coming up to me with Chisame beside her. "I got the full details on what Eva-chan's planning.

"You do?" I ask. Kazumi nods. "You see, I installed some hidden cameras around the hospital a while ago when I found out what Eva-chan was planning. Then I set up a video feed using Hasegawa-san's computer here!"

"When the hell did you do that anyways?" Chisame asked, annoyed. "I don't recall giving you a key to my room."

Kazumi smiled. "The press doesn't always need a key…."

"Just what is that supposed to….never mind." Chisame said, handing her the computer. Kazumi then connected it with the camera feed at the hospital.

"Now," Kazumi said. Let's watch and see what happens."

*In the hospital…

Evangeline had just arrived, with an eerie smile on her face. This hospital was on the very edge of the Mahora Campus, meaning that she could go there whenever she wanted to. Not that she ever had reason to go there before really. She asked a receptionist which room Lord Destroyer was in, an instantly headed there.

When she entered the room he appeared to be unconscious. "Perfect…," She said to herself, coming close to the bed he was laying in. When she got close enough he sat up and smiled at her."

"Well, hello Pipsqueak!" He said.

"Why you…," Eva said. "I thought you were poisoned!"

"About that….," Destroyer said. "You see, status ailments such as poison won't affect me."

"DOESN'T ANYTHING KILL YOU?!," Eva yelled.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Destroyer said.

"That last match was fixed! I demand a rematch!" Eva yelled.

"Sorry," Destroyer said. "I don't fight the same opponent twice."

"That's it!" Evangeline said, holding up a spray can. "Then I'll use this!" She sprayed some of it at him.

"What did you do?" Destroyer asked. "Doesn't seem like anything's different."

"Oh but it is!," Evangeline said, holding the can up to him. It read, 'Gary Stu Repellent. Takes away power from over powerful characters. Created by **Vastler75**, author of **Negima! Truth and/or Dare'**

"Negima Truth and/or Dare?" Destroyer asked. "What does that have to do with this fic?"

"Well," Evangeline said. "A lot."

"But it's a totally different story!!"

"And?" Eva asked. "We still highly recommend that the readers and challengers of this fic read it."

"What does that have to do with me?" Destroyer asked, annoyed.

"Glad you asked," Eva said. "You see, that spray took away all of your powers. Now, I get to have revenge!"

Upon hearing that, Destroyer tried to put up a barrier. But it didn't work. His spells weren't working either.

"Oh… crud…"

"You pay now…" She walked over to him and held him down. She was about to bite his neck when she turned and noticed a camera. "Damn that Asakura."

*We who are watching this suddenly lose the signal.*

"Awww!," Kazumi said. "She destroyed the camera."

*We can suddenly hear a scream.*

"Wait!" Chisame said. "Seems we still have audio."

"Huh?" Evangeline's voice asks. "Chachazero? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Chachazero's voice said. "I went and got what you asked for, then found out that you'd come here! Is that the guy that beat you? CAN I KILL HIM?!"

"I'll consider it," Eva's voice said. "Now, hand me that sword of yours…."

*we suddenly lose the audio transmission.*

"Wait!" I said. "Then, what's happening at the hospital?!!"

"Chances are," Chisame said. "That we don't want to know…."

"Yeah." Kazumi said. "We probably don't."

I sigh. "Alright then. We'll do the next challenge tomorrow."

*The next day…

" ALRIGHT! Now that Evangeline's back, let's really get started with our next challenge, shall we? Our next challenger goes by the name of Black Flash. And now, I shall move out of the way, and let this challenge commence!

It's early in the morning, and Chachamaru is waking up Evangeline for school, as usual.

" I don't want to go to school today," Eva complained.

" You must Master," Chachamaru said, literally dragging Evangeline out of bed. " We have a test today."

" Like I care," Evangeline grumbled as she got dressed.

They arrived at the school a few minutes after the late bell rang. They then took their seats and watched Negi as he began teaching. In less than thirty minutes Evangeline was fast asleep at her desk. She couldn't help it. It was just too boring to sit there for such an amount of time and watch a little kid prance around the classroom preaching English to her. She could already speak it quite fluently, so she didn't understand why she was even required to be in his class in the first place.

" Okay," Negi said. " Now we will have our test on Romeo and Juliet. Are you all ready?" The responses were moans of annoyance and frustration from the Baka Rangers. Even so, he passed out the test, and everyone except Evangeline and Asuna who were sleeping started it.

Suddenly, someone jumps down from the ceiling onto Evangeline's desk, rousing her. " Huh?…" The next thing she knew, she'd been cut with a sword made of blessed silver. She could tell because of the certain sting she felt from the wound. The person had tried to cut her in half, but the knife had become impaled inside of her. Which, in a way, may have worked just as well.

" Master!," Negi cried when he noticed what was going on. At that, everyone else looked to Eva's desk as well to see her bleeding, with the culprit standing there on her desk.

" Master, are you alright?," Chachamaru asked.

" Yes," Evangeline said, pulling the knife out and wincing at the pain it caused her. Then she healed her wounds and looked murderously to the person standing on her desk.

When he saw the way she looked at him, he quickly jumped off the desk and backed away. Another figured then appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room. " Heh. So you're the vampiric little prissy girl everyone's been wanting me to fight, eh?"

Evangeline turned at the voice. " Y-you're Alucard from Hellsing! Wait, you shouldn't have even heard of me! What gives with you coming in here and breaking the fourth wall like that?!"

" Hold on!," Haruna said, standing up. " Eva-chan! You just broke the fourth wall too by saying that you know who Alucard is!"

Watching what's going on from the outside through a window, I comment, " Wait, this story has a fourth wall?"

" Well," Eva said. "It doesn't matter. Let's do this!"

" Wait!," Negi called. " You… can't fight in class!

" They're gonna fight?," Ayaka asked. " But… that one's got a gun!"

" Is it fake?," Fuka asked.

" I don't think so!," Negi said. " Girls, please, get out of here now!"

With that, everyone except for Negi's partners leave the room. Negi turns to them. " You too! This could get dangerous!"

" No you idiot!," Asuna said. "We're not just going to leave while this guy tries to kill Eva-chan!"

From the window, I comment, " One thing to the readers. Negi and his students have no idea about this challenge that Eva's doing. And I'm not allowed to intervene. So whatever they do… isn't my fault…"

Mana suddenly busts through a window and jumps on Evangeline's desk. She points her rifle directly at Alucard's head. " I was told to be on high watch for supernatural activity. I guess you're my target."

" Wha?…," Black Flash asked, taking a few steps back. " But Alucard's supposed to fight Evangeline! It's in the rules!"

Outside, I'm looking over the rules. "You may bring another character to help you fight." I then look up. " Well, that doesn't mean that they're the one's that are supposed to fight Eva."

" So this is Alucard from Hellsing, eh?," Mana asked, getting on her guard. " I've always wanted to go gun to gun with you. So, how about it?"

Alucard didn't say a word as he began shooting at her.. She managed to expertly dodge every bullet, while firing counter bullets at him. The situation seemed to become an all out gun war, forcing Negi and the rest to leave the room.

Evangeline just stared at the gunfight for a moment. Then she turned to Black Flash, who was also standing there and watching the fight, wondering why Alucard wasn't attacking Evangeline. Noticing this, Evangeline started to walk towards him.

When Flash caught site of Evangeline, he drew his sword and took a few steps back. Eva smiled. She sensed remote fear.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away from Evangeline, Flash came at her once again with his sword. Evangeline blocked it with the Ensis Exequens spell. Flash tried to hold off her spell with the blade, but it broke to pieces. Eva took that chance to hit him with a magic arrow spell, sending him flying to the wall. As he recovered, he remembered his other weapon, and started throwing several jars of Holy Water at Evangeline. She kept coming towards him, completely unfazed by the water.

" A predictable strategy," Eva said.

" My client!," Alucard said, realizing what was going on.

" Nope," Mana said, blocking him off from Black Flash. " For my own clients, I must take care of you!"

Alucard rushed at Mana and grabbed her arm, attempting to pull it off. She shot him in the head three times, forcing him to let go. He regenerated, and then began firing at her once again.

" Ha.," Evangeline said. " No one can save you now."

" Damn it…," Flash mumbled.

His yell could be heard a ways away from the school when Evangeline bit him.

*10 minutes later….*

I stand in front of Eva's house, with her beside me, wiping blood from her mouth.

" O-kay," I said. " That… was disturbing Evangeline."

" Hm? What was?," Eva asked.

" Er… never mind," I said. " Um…"

" This means I won, right?," Evangeline asked.

" Yes," I answered. " Evangeline, you are the winner of battle number two."

" Okay!," Eva said. " So this means I don't have to put up with this anymore, right? I can go about my life again?"

" Hahaha! Evangeline, you have a lot more challengers willing to take you on!"

" Karai, I will get you for this one of these days.," Eva said. " Remember, I'm only doing this for the blood."

" Well, alright everyone.," I say. " That would conclude challenge number two! Victor, Evangeline A.K. McDowell! Remember, if you think you can beat her, challenge her and find out!"

END?!

That concludes Black Flash's challenge. Sadly, the Dark Evangel won this round. Black Flash, if you would like to return in the story as a ghost character or a minion of Evangeline, please let me know.

And to everyone else who's reading. If you think you can beat Evangeline, challenge her and find out. Maybe you can, and maybe you can't. Remember, not all are guaranteed to survive. So plan your strategy carefully. And while some of these other battles are being written, why not read **Vastler75**'s **Negima! Truth and/or Dare**? It's awesome.

So, will the next challenger be able to defeat Evangeline? Read to find out. And if you think you can beat her, send in a review and challenge her. Good luck!


	4. A Little Game of Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or it's characters. **

Night is just beginning to fall over the grounds of Mahora. I walk towards Evangeline's house. And when I arrive, I call to Chisame who is conveniently standing near by. "Chisame-chan! Please hold up the author's note now!"

With an odd grumbling noise, she holds up the Author's Note.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully I can get the others out faster than this. Besides a few distractions, I've really had a lot to do lately. So, sorry for that. And also, I apologize if a few characters are out of character this chapter. I have never played the game Touhou before, so I wrote them to the best of my understanding. That goes for the use of spell cards as well.**

"Is that long enough?" Chisame asked.

"It is," I answered. "And now that that's out of the way… let me introduce our guest host for this chapter! Vastler75, host of the awesome **Negima Truth and/or Dare! **Come over here Vast!"

At those words, Vastler75 comes riding up to the house on a motorcycle. The moment it stops Kazumi runs out from behind Eva's house and glomps Vast before he can even get off. This causes the two of them to fall to the ground.

"You alright?" Vast asked, helping Kazumi up.

"Yeah," Kazumi said standing and hugging him. "You're here!"

"Well yeah," Vast said. "I figured I'd watch one of these challenges up close."

Chisame hands him the Author's Note. "She wanted everyone to read that for some reason."

"I see," Vast said, reading it. "Well then, who's going to be fighting today?"

"Well," I say. "Today's match will be between the Scarlet sisters of Gensokyo and Eva! For those who don't know, the Scarlet sisters are Remilia and Flandre Scarlet. Remilia is five hundred years old, and Flandre is four hundred and ninety five. Like Eva, they both appear to be kids. And both are very powerful"

"So," Vast said. "They challenged Eva?"

"Well," I say. "It was Tian Long Unlimited's idea to have them challenge him. So, while they fight, he gets to sit in and watch too!" I snap my fingers and Tian appears beside us.

"How the hell'd you do that?" Chisame asked.

I shrug. "Magic."

"I don't have to fight, do I?" Tian asked.

"No," I answer. "You just gotta sit in and watch.

"So where are the challengers?" Vast asked.

"They'll be here," I said, looking to see how dark it was getting.

A few minutes later, two girls walk up to Evangeline's door. Both of them were probably about the same height as her as well. One of them had purple hair, the other, blond. Both of them had wings on their backs, only the blond's didn't seem quite normal. They appeared to be made with different colored gems.

The one with purple hair moved forward and knocked on the door. Chachamaru answered it, as Eva was sleeping.

"May I help you?" Chachamaru asked.

"We're here to fight the Dark Evangel.," The purple haired girl said. "My name is Remilia Scarlet." She pointed to the girl next to her. "And this is my sister, Flandre."

"I see," Chachamaru said. "I shall get the mistress…"

Evangeline had been asleep most of the day. There had been no school, and really nothing else to do at all. So, she slept. She stirred slightly when Chachamaru entered her room. "Master, there are two girls here to see you."

Eva yawned. "Tell them to go away."

"They say that they wish to fight you."

"And? Why would two random girls want to come here and fight me?"

"I'm not sure," Chachamaru answered.

Eva sat up. "Well, who are they? Do they go to school here?"

"I do not believe so," Chachamaru said. "They say their names are Remilia and Flandre Scarlet."

Eva became wide awake when she heard those names. "Remilia and Flandre Scarlet?! And they're here? They want to fight me?"

Chachamaru nodded. An odd evil smile spread across Eva's face. "Alright then." She jumped out of bed. "They want to fight me, then I'll give them a fight!"

"Hey," Kazumi said, taking out her camera. "Can I get some pictures of this fight?"

I turn to her. "Will they end up being publicly displayed someplace?"

"Only…. Maybe the school paper?"

I sigh. "No one else is really supposed to know about this…. You know. Besides you, me, Vast, the other readers, and Chisame here."

"Fine," Kazumi said. "But I'm still gonna take the pics anyways."

"Or you could wait until chapter four point five…."

"Four point five?" Vast asked. "What's that?"

"An idea a few of my friends had… we'll see how it works out…"

"Hmm… I'll just take pics of this fight anyways," Kazumi said.

The conversation is interrupted by Evangeline running out of her house and shooting what seem to be ice spears at Remilia. They hit, knocking the girl to the ground.

"That's not fair!" Remilia yelled jumping up. She turned to her sister. "Hey Flandre, why don't you…"

"Wait!" Tian yelled. "Only fight with spell cards! You could tear this place down otherwise!"

Remilia responded by glaring at Tian. "But she cheated!"

"Cheated?" Evangeline asked. "You should've expected that, Scarlet Devil."

"Fine then! My turn!" Remilia said, taking out a card. "Scarlet Devil!" A red energy surrounded her, and then shot forward and hit Evangeline, knocking her back.

"Not bad kid," Eva said, jumping up and forming an energy sword in her hands. She ran at Remilia and attempted to cut her neck with it. Remilia jumped into the air quickly and flew away from the attack. Eva followed, not giving her the chance to pull out another of those cards.

Flandre stared at the two for a moment, and then took out a card. "Taboo, Lävatein." A spear of energy appeared in her hand. She flew into the air and used it to block Evangeline's energy sword.

"Oh. So the sister that's hardly seen wants to fight too, eh?" Eva asked. "Fine then." She then blasted Flandre with dark energy. The girl didn't really seem phased by it though. She just took out another card without a word.

"Forbidden Barrage. Starbow Break."

Upon hearing her sister utter those words Remilia instantly got out of the way. Several different colored bullets then began to strike Evangeline from out of nowhere. Evangeline tried to put up a shield to block the attack, but as she tried the shield was shattered by one of the colorful bullets.

Seeing the effect of her sister's attack, Remilia took another of her own cards. "Midnight King, Dracula Cradle!" A red aura surrounded her, and she shot like a bullet at Evangeline and knocked her out of the air, just as the effect from Flandre's last card disappeared.

"Those cards….," Evangeline said to herself as she stopped herself from hitting the ground and faced her two opponents. _I wonder… can they be considered…. Weapons?_

"Kagome, Kagome," Flandre said, taking another card. Many green bullets suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Eva in the shape of a cage. Then, several large yellow orbs suddenly came out of nowhere and struck her.

_Yes.., _Eva thought as she took the attack. _Defiantly a weapon._ It wasn't as though the damage from the attacks was too great. Each time she was hit she was able to quickly recover before the next attack. However, she wasn't going to get anywhere if she couldn't land a hit on the other two. And as long as they kept blocking her with those annoying cards, that was going to prove hard.

Just as the effect from the spell card vanished, Chachamaru came out of the house. "Do you require assistance Master?"

Eva glared at her. "DUH! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Well, seeing how you eagerly ran out like that, I figured you would like to fight this battle alone."

Eva made a low growling noise. "Just take care of the one that's got the diamond wings will you?!"

Chachamaru nodded. "Yes Master." With that, Chachamaru ran at Flandre.

"A robot…," Flandre said to herself. She then took out another spell card. "Q. E. D."

"WAIT!" Remilia called. "Why are you using the final attack now?!"

Flandre said nothing, and built up all her energy into this attack. She then unleashed it at Chachamaru who was almost close enough to hit her now. The attack slammed into the robot, knocking her to the ground and causing her systems to immediately shut off. Her arms broke off from the impact, and so did her right leg.

The amount of energy the attack used caused Flandre to faint from lack of energy after unleashing it. She fell to the ground.

Seeing that Remilia was distracted and looking in the direction her sister had fallen to, Eva took that chance to hit Remilia down with ice spears. Then she blasted the girl with dark energy while she was down.

"That's not fair at all!" Remilia cried. "Your stupid robot caused my little sister to faint!

"And?" Eva asked, hitting her again. "Your little sister broke Chachamaru!"

"But you still cheated!"

"In battle there is no cheating little girl! There's only winning and losing."

"It's…. not….. FAIR! That's it!" She grabbed another card. "Divine Spear! Spear of Gungnir!" Red energy started forming at the tip of her finger and she blasted Evangeline away from her with it. She then stood and pulled another card. "Destiny! Miserable Fate!" A red chain of energy appeared and came at Evangeline.

"Not this time kid," Eva said. "She held out her hand towards the chain. "Frigerans Exarmatio!" The chain suddenly turned to ice and broke into pieces, along with Remilia's card. And not just that card, but the other cards that she was carrying as well.

"Ah?! That's not fair! You broke all my spell cards!" Remilia whined. "You Cheated!!"

"Like I said kid. There's no cheating in battle. There's only winning and losing. And since you were only allowed to fight with spell cards, looks like you've lost."

"I have not lost! You Cheated! I'll make you PAY for cheating!" A bright red aura starts glowing around her. "You haven't SEEN the full powers of the Scarlet Devil yet Dark Evangel…."

At this I walk onto the field and stop her. "Listen," I say. "The rule of the challenge was that you and Flandre only fight with spell cards. And seeing as you're out of cards and your sister's exhausted her energy taking Eva's battle partner down, the match is over! The Winner of this Battle is Evangeline A.K. McDowell!"

I smile evilly at this… "Alright. Now as promised by Tian, Eva gets the blood of the Scarlet sister's head maid, Sakuya, and their gatekeeper Hong Meiling!" I snap my fingers and the two of them appear. "They're all yours Eva"

"Finally! More blood!" With that, she rushes at them.

I walk away along with everyone else. "Trust me; none of you want to know what's going on back there right now. Really… you don't."

"That ended kinda quick," Vast said.

"I guess it did," I say.

"It ended…in a disturbing way again….," Chisame commented.

"Aww!" Kazumi said, hugging Vast tightly. "But while I'm here in this fic I don't want you to leave!"

"Well," I say. "He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to. I don't mind him staying."

"Awesome!" Kazumi squealed, hugging him even tighter.

"Well," I say. "I guess that wraps up Tian Long Unlimited's challenge here on So You Think You Can Beat Evangeline! So, if any of you out there think you've got what it takes to beat the Dark Evangel, review and challenge her! Good Luck to you all!" After giving that final word, I turn to Tian who is still here. "As for you…."

"Huh?" Tian asked.

"Since it was your challenge, you're not getting off the hook for them losing." I say.

"Wha?…" Tian asks.

I turn to Kazumi and Vast. "Can you two take him to the special viewing room in the school?"

"Sure," Kazumi said.

" W…wait!" Tian said. "What are they taking me to do?!"

"We're taking you to watch Dragon Ball Evolution!" Vast answers.

"What?…," Tian asked. "Why?!"

"For your challengers losing. You gotta be punished for that somehow too, and what better way than to make you watch a horrible movie that some say makes a mockery of the Dragon Ball series?…," I say.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tian cries while being taken to the room.

End?!

**So ends Tian Long Unlimited's Challenge. I apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out. Seriously, I've had a lot to do lately, besides get distracted. Ehehe. Anyways. The next Chapter's going to be a fun little exhibition Chapter that my personal friends (Mainly Sapphire and Mirror Dragon.) have been begging me to write. It's Ch. 5, but I'll call it Ch. 4. 5. In this chapter, it'll be Eva vs. some people I think it'd be rather fun to see her fight. Don't worry though. After that we'll get back to normal challenges for the rest of the fic. **

**So if you think you're brave enough, and you think you can beat Evangeline- Review! Challenge! And we'll see how it goes!**

**Remember to plan your strategy carefully!**

**And if you haven't already, why not read Vastler75's Negima Truth and/or Dare? It's awesome so read it! **

**Another thing to All Challengers. Please, when you leave a challenge, tell me if you're a boy or a girl. That makes things easier. Haha. **

**Well, that's all for now! Good Luck to All! **


End file.
